Tu ne peux résister à l'attraction
by gesshokou
Summary: Une étrange fascination... un regard troublant... comment pouvait-il ne pas être attiré dans son monde pourtant si sombre... Sasunarusasu


**Prologue**

Il se releva le souffle court . Il entendit des pas derrière lui et reprit sa course, son poursuivant déjà tout près. Les branches et racines le ralentissaient et faussaient sa visibilité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courrait mais à cet instant il n'avait qu'un seul désir que le destin choisisse entre réussir à semer l'autre ou se faire rattraper. Finalement le destin ne devait pas être de bonne humeur puisqu'il se foula une cheville en dérapant sur un caillou. Il se retourna quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut deux grands yeux rouges et il sombra.

**Chapitre 1**

Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes et un mal de tête lui vrillait le cerveau. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux sur une lumière trop vive, il essaya de distinguer son environnement. Blanc, trop blanc. Cette pièce trop claire lui donnait la nausée et le « ploc ploc » d'une poche de sang reliée à son bras détruisit le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait. Il se vida sur le carrelage immaculé dans un bruit dégoutant. Très vite une horrible odeur de vomi se répandit autour de lui. Le sommeil reprit possession de son esprit et il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Quand il se réveilla la deuxième fois, il se sentait déjà mieux et sa migraine avait disparu ne lui laissant qu'un vague haut le cœur. Il se rendit compte que le sol avait été nettoyé et avait récupéré sa couleur d'origine : le blanc, le blanc d'hôpital. Un établissement où il détestait se retrouver. Une infirmière vint le sortir de ses pensées, s'acquittant de sa santé. Elle prit la peine de lui expliquer sa présence dans le bâtiment. On l'avait ramené il y a deux jours après l'avoir découvert étendu dans son sang. Il demanda plus d'informations sur le « on » mais la femme se trouva dans l'incapacité de le renseigner, lui indiquant juste qu'il s'agissait d'un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux charbons, à la peau d'ivoire et au regard impassible et noir comme deux puits sans fonds. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'imposa à son esprit. Un visage qu'il cherchait partout depuis bientôt un an et demi et voilà qu'il apprenait avoir été plus proche de lui il y a deux jours que durant tout son temps de recherche. Il était en rogne ! Comment une chose aussi insensée pouvait être vraie ? Il voulut poser une dernière question mais sa gorge s'enroua, lui arrachant une quinte de toux sévère. L'infirmière voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas lui signala qu'elle appelait le médecin. Lui ne pensait qu'à une chose il allait mourir juste en s'étouffant. Tout bonnement stupide. Il manqua subitement d'air et sentit le noir l'envahir.

_« … Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait… »_

Des pleurs déchirants.

_«… Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je l'aime, je l'aime comme une folle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui Naruto… »_

Des plaintes étouffées.

« _… Je te le ramènerais Sakura, je te le promets ! … »_

- Uchiha… Sasuke…

- Ah ! Enfin réveillé monsieur Uzumaki !

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix. Une femme blonde à forte poitrine lui souriait, elle s'avança vers lui et entreprit de l'ausculter. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, il n'avait pas la force de protester et n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. Il ressassa plutôt les souvenirs qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant et ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Il savait qu'il était en train de gâcher sa jeunesse à courir après un homme invisible, pour son amie qui n'aurait très certainement pas fait la même chose pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus qu'une simple promesse qui le faisait continuer, c'était une sorte de curiosité malsaine et celle-ci venait d'accroitre avec son hospitalisation. Il voulait en savoir plus et savoir si la nature de…

- Monsieur Uzumaki.

C'était la femme blonde qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda quelques minutes avec perplexité, comme si elle avait face à elle une équation complexe à résoudre. Puis elle récupéra son sourire et annonça qu'il était désormais hors de tout danger, que son état était stable et qu'il pourrait sortir dans deux ou trois jours. C'est là qu'il paniqua sous l'œil surprit du médecin.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dois sortir aujourd'hui, il est peut-être déjà loin !

Ne se préoccupant plus d'elle, il évertua à descendre seul de son lit sans tenir compte du léger étourdissement qui le prit. La blonde tenta de le maintenir en place mais il se débattit avec acharnement, avec ce qui était probablement la force du désespoir. Voyant qu'il ne se fatiguait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu, elle sortit une seringue de sa poche et l'abattit sans hésitation sur le jeune homme qui s'effondra mollement dans ses bras. Elle le réinstalla tant bien que mal sur le lit et quitta la pièce en barrant le verrou.

SASUNARU

Quand il se réveilla pour la quatrième fois sous le plafond blanc de l'hôpital, son premier réflexe fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine. A cette constatation son cœur loupa un battement et il se mit sur ses pieds, faisant fi de leurs tremblements. Se précipitant sur la poigné il l'abaissa durement, mais celle-ci resta désespérément close. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre mis se figea à mi-chemin. Là, à un mètre de lui, sur la vitre, était étalé en lettres sombres, une petite phrase qui, il l'aurait juré, n'était pas là deux minutes avant. Ses tremblements reprirent de plus bel, mais cette fois, c'était le peur qui les déclenchait. Essayant de l'oublier, il s'approcha des mots de couleur rouge sang.

« Demain, 23h, au pied du grand chêne rouge.

U.S »

- Uchiha Sasuke !

Il ne put retenir une exclamation de franchir ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir le voir, le rencontrer. Après un an et demi à jouer au chat et à la souris, il allait discuter avec son homme invisible. Oui mais pour ça il fallait pouvoir s'évader. Sans prendre le temps d'échafauder un plan et content sur l'improvisation la plus totale, il sonna sur le bouton d'appel avant de se précipiter derrière la porte. Il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir arriver un veilleur de nuit de forte carrure. Se faisant tout petit, il arriva à s'éclipser discrètement par la porte laissée ouverte. Il avait traversé plusieurs couloirs quand il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la sortie, de plus, il craignait à chaque virage de tomber sur le mastodonte sûrement lancé à sa recherche. Il la trouva finalement au bout de quelque temps grâce à un des nombreux plans d'évacuations accrochés aux murs.

Dehors l'air était frais mais supportable. Un léger courant d'air au niveau de ses fesses lui fit jeter un coup d'œil sur sa tenue. Il n'avait sur lui qu'une légère blouse en papier qui ne couvrait pas l'arrière de son corps. Rouge de honte, il tira sur son vêtement inutilement. Il prit deux minutes pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il ne pouvait décidément pas retourner dans sa chambre de malade, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus faire le chemin le derrière à l'air. Des yeux d'encres vinrent se coller à ses rétines et le poussèrent à prendre la deuxième solution. Ainsi il se mit à marcher en direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie qui habitait à quelques minutes à pied.

C'est avec frénésie qu'il abattait son poing contre la lourde porte en bois. Il ne se stoppa quand voyant la couleur rose si caractéristique des cheveux de Sakura. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en détaillant la tenue peu ordinaire du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Stupéfaite, elle fut sortie de son mutisme par une voix quelque peu enfantine :

- Sakura-chan, ferme la bouche et laisse-moi entrer ! On voit toute mes fesses…

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un chuchotis, la lui murmurant sur le ton de la confidence.

- Na… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Sakura-chan, se plaignit-il.

- Ah oui… pardon. Entre, dit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Il se dirigea de lui-même vers le canapé blanc et s'y assit, croisant les jambes pour cacher son anatomie. Il se trémoussait, gêné de sa tenue et de ce qu'il allait devoir révéler à la rose. Cette dernière voyant le malaise de son ami, le laissa pour aller faire du thé. Quand elle revint avec un plateau garnit de deux tasses fumantes, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et semblait en pleine réflexion. Naruto se rendit compte du retour de Sakura et du silence qui s'était installé. Il capta le regard de la jeune femme de ses deux yeux lapis-lazulis et après une courte inspiration, commença son récit :

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, Sakura-chan. Te rappelles-tu du jour où tu es venue me voir, il y a un peu plus de un an et demi ? Celui où tu pleurais, tu venais juste de revenir de… l'hôpital…

Un silence pesant et un regard qui se détourne.

- Oui je… Oui… mais quel rapport avec… Oh ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu… Oh mon dieu ! C'est ma faute, je suis désolée ! C'est parce que je t'ai embêté avec mes histoires… Je n'aurais jamais du…

- Sakura-chan, la coupa tendrement son amie, posant une main sur la sienne. Tu sais que c'est moi qui ai insisté.

- Oui, mais…

- Non. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ok ?

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, montrant son consentement.

- Bien. Maintenant écoutes moi, tu sais aussi que depuis ce jour, je le traque,…

- Oh Naruto, c'est trop dangereux, je te l'ai dit à l'époque et je te le redis, ne prends pas tous ces risque pour moi, je me débrouillerais.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère mais où ce mêlait une peine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Délicatement, il retira sa main et ses yeux parurent résignés. Il soupira et se leva, oubliant un instant qu'il ne portait qu'une blouse, et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. Sa main remonta sur son visage avant d'aller se perdre dans ses mèches couleurs or.

- Sakura-chan, murmura-t-il. J'ai retrouvé Sasuke…

Cette fois il se retourna complètement vers la jeune femme, la regardant avec appréhension. Elle avait le regard fixe et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il savait qu'il venait de lui redonner espoir et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'autant plus car il se doutait bien que, si Sasuke n'avait pas voulu retrouver la rose tout ce temps, il ne le voudrait certainement pas plus aujourd'hui. La question était alors, pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous à lui ? Naruto y voyait plusieurs options ; soit il voulait l'éliminer car, avec l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, il en savait maintenant trop, soit il allait juste lui demander de le laisser tranquille et de ne plus essayer de le retrouver, soit lui demander de l'aider à revoir Sakura, ce qui lui paraissait très improbable. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas continua-t-il à le suivre, alors qu'il ne croyait plus aux chances de reconstructions du couple, ou plutôt du semblant de relation qu'ils avaient entretenu. La réponse lui apparu comme une évidence, il était fasciné. Par cette course poursuite, par ce mystère,… par Sasuke Uchiha. Il lui était désormais impossible d'arrêter ça traque, car c'est bien ce dont il s'agissait, une traque. Cette autorévélation lui laissa un étrange gout amer. Ce fut son amie qui, sortant enfin de sa torpeur, lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Où ? Où est-il, Naruto ? Dis le moi ! Je… je veux le voir…

Sa voix c'était cassée et sa dernière phrase avait l'apparence d'une supplique désespérée, qui se termina dans un sanglot. Voir la rose le visage en larme lui mit un coup au cœur, mais il se refusa à bouger et il savait que la suite serait pire pour elle.

- Il… il m'a donné rendez-vous…

Une exclamation surprise.

- Demain soir… seul…

Un silence pesant. Le calme avant la tempête.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?

Elle se relava et se dirigea à grands pas vers lui. Agrippant son vêtement à pleine main, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, proférant milles injures. Il la laissa juste déverser sa colère, la tête basse, impuissant un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte s'insinuant doucement dans son esprit, l'oppressant. Quand elle fut à bout de force, elle se contenta juste de pleurer en silence, toujours accroché au blond.

- Sakura… je… j'irais le voir. J'irais voir Sasuke…

Elle secoua mollement la tête de gauche à droite dans un signe de dépit, la fatalité semblant l'avoir rattrapée. Lentement, elle leva les yeux pour les planter dans ses deux billes azurs.

- Et… et si tu te faisais tuer ? Je n'y survivrais pas Naruto…

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans les mèches roses.

- Je suis trop coriace pour mourir si facilement, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

- Je… oui, tu as raison… Excuse-moi, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bon et si on allait dormir ?

- oui, c'est une excellente idée mais avant… je crois que je vais devoir te trouver des vêtements. Bien que la vu de tes petites fesses ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Tu m'avais caché un derrière aussi appétissant Naruto…

Celui-ci porta les mains à ses fesses, ses joues prenant une teinte vermeille alors qu'il s'éloignant du regard de prédateur de sa meilleure amie.

- Sakura-chan, geignit-il. Arrêtes tu… tu me fais peur.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêché de rire face au visage de petit chiot apeuré qu'arborait le blond. Elle alla tout de même chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire de son colocataire et les lui tendit, stoppant de ce fait sa gêne.

- Tiens, ce son ceux de Sai mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille si je te les passes.

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je mette les habits de cet handicapé des sentiments.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude et posa pantalon et chemise sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers une porte.

- Vous n'êtes que des gamins. Situ veux te trimbaler les fesses à l'air c'est ton problème, moi je vais me chercher de quoi grignoter.

Naruto fit la moue en regardant les vêtements abandonnés mais finit par s'en saisir pour les enfiler. Le jean était légèrement trop grand, mais rien de trop contraignant, alors que la chemise noire lui allait à merveille. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Sakura dans la cuisine. Elle était penchée sur le plan de travail et s'appliquait à couper des tomates en rondelles.

- Sakura-chan ! Tu vas vraiment manger ça alors qu'il est -il se tourna vers l'horloge murale- 2h45 du matin ? Mon dieu il est si tard… Si tôt… euh… peu importe ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure là Sakura-chan, geignit-il.

La rose leva les yeux aux ciel mais ne put empêcher sa bouche d'esquisser un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le blond et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se calmer pour l'écouter.

- Arrêtes de t'exciter pour rien. Tu es vraiment intenable, soupira-t-elle. Ecoutes, je préfère largement que tu sois venus me réveiller plutôt que t'imaginer seul la nuit les fesses à l'air. Sa dernière partie de phrase avait été clairement moqueuse et fit rougir le jeune homme.

Elle retourna ensuite finir ses tomates, les déposant dans deux assiettes avant d'y ajouter une vinaigrette qu'elle avait préparé, tout cela sous l'œil attentif de Naruto. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à entendre les protestations de plus en plus véhémentes de son estomac.

- Dis Sakura-chan, la deuxième assiette elle est pour moi, ne ?

Cette remarque eu le don de refaire lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune fille.

- Oui Naruto, elle est pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup Sakura-chan ! Itadaikimasu ! Scanda-t-il en se jetant sauvagement sur le plat que venait de déposer sur la table la rosée.

**à suivre**


End file.
